


Diesel Not Petrol

by Kuraagins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coach Driver Whizzer, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher Marvin, far too much build up for one blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: After spending the whole day chaperoning kids on a school trip, the last thing Marvin wants is to be stuck in a mall in the middle of the night with the attractive coach driver. Or is it?





	Diesel Not Petrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad LMAO. I didn't even intend this to be nsfw when I started writing it but here we are.

Marvin did not like kids. 

Okay, he liked one kid and that was his own, but apart from that he really could not care less about the horrible, nasty little things. 

Why he became a teacher then, is a mystery not only to everyone around him, but to himself as well. So, having to spend a day looking over a class of snotty eleven-year olds on a trip to the theatre was not ideal for him. He was thankful that the trip was drawing to a close and that within the hour they’d be back at school and he could go back to his apartment and sleep. 

At least, that was his plan. The coach however, seemed to have a different plan as the driver pulled over to the side whilst the vehicle slowly ground to a halt. 

“What’s going on?” Marvin demanded, pushing himself up from his seat and moving to where the infuriating coach driver- with whom Marvin had already had no less than three arguments that day- was sat. 

“We’ve stopped,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I can see that,” Marvin hissed, “I want to know why we’ve stopped. Don’t tell me we’ve run out of petrol,”

“No, we haven’t,” Whizzer Brown replied.

“So then what’s the big idea, huh?” 

“Well we haven’t run out of petrol mainly because coaches don’t run on that. Diesel however? Yeah, we’re all out of that,” 

Marvin wanted to scream in the man’s face. “You could have just told me that,” He said through gritted teeth. 

Before Whizzer can answer, Marvin’s fellow teacher, Mendel Weisenbachfeld, joined them at the front of the coach.

“We out of diesel?” he asked Whizzer, who threw a smirk at Marvin in a very ‘you’re-so-dumb’ kind of way. 

“Yes Mr Weisenbachfeld, we are out of diesel.” And Whizzer stressed the last word in a way that Marvin did not care for at all, “I know that there’s a 24-hour mall just up the road though, we could shelter there until we manage to get in contact with someone.”

“Excellent! Marvin and I will go and check it out,” Mendel grinned, and before Marvin could protest he was being dragged out into the rain to find this supposed mall. He was almost certain that Whizzer Brown was having them on, that this was some sort of prank that he would find hilarious. Oh yes, let the schoolteachers lead the children around aimlessly in the hammering rain while he sits in the warm comfort of the coach on the pretence of trying to call his boss. 

When they actually do manage to find the mall, Marvin would swear he was only slightly disappointed that he didn’t have another excuse to yell at Whizzer Brown. 

They wandered in and immediately there’s not another person in sight. Marvin cursed under his breath and the children began to wander off, touching and messing with whatever they could find. 

“Well, let’s hope the school is insured for wilful damage of property,” he sneered at Mendel, who looked exceedingly unnerved, and Marvin walked off to shout at some children for trying to climb a statue. 

The children chattered amongst themselves, mainly about how they thought the play was terrible and that they were hungry and that it was just their luck to be stuck with a bunch of teachers in the middle of a thunderstorm like this was Marvin’s plan all along. He was just as miserable as they were. His clothes were wet though, his damp curls flattened unappealingly against his forehead and all he wanted right now was a glass of wine. Getting sick of yelling at kids, he decided to partake in his favourite pastime: bitching. 

Sauntering over to Cordelia (who was unfortunately chatting with his ex-wife) he began, “I told the head we should have used a different coach firm, trying to save money and look where that got us: stuck here in the middle of the night with this lot!”

Cordelia hastily shushed him, “They’ll hear you!”

“So what? You think I care about them? Bunch of stupid kids, just where I want to be on a Friday night!” 

“It’s no one’s choice to be here Marvin,” Trina added, “I’m sure we can all make the best of it though.”

Throwing her a sarcastic smile, he began to stalk off before Mendel interrupts him. 

“Well, I think we need to get organised.”

“Oh, you don’t say,” Marvin scoffed.

“Well there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the vicinity to ask for help,” Charlotte- Marvin’s best friend- observed. And as much as he loved her he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her obvious statement. 

“Why don’t you all just phone your parents and let them know we’ll be a little late home?” Mendel suggested to the kids, who all immediately pulled out their phones- and Marvin wondered why all those kids had better phones than him and why on earth they would need such fancy things in the first place. 

After a few moments of the kids comically waving their phones around in the air, one of them complained: “there’s no signal here!” 

Which launched everyone back into groaning and complaining, until one kid suggested that the place was haunted. 

“Don’t say that!” One girl cries. 

“I don’t believe in ghosts,” States another. 

And then all the kids began to fret, which was made worse by the loud, sudden, slamming of a door that even had Marvin jumping out of his skin. 

Unfortunately, though, it was just Whizzer Brown arriving with his usual cheery grin. Marvin would rather it had been a ghost coming to kill them all. 

“I can’t get through to my boss,” He said with an awfully cheery that juxtaposed his words, “Has anyone here got a phone I can use?” 

“None of us have got signal here either,” Charlotte sighed. 

“So,” Marvin interrupted, “Do you even know where we are?” 

“How would I know that?” He huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face.

Marvin stared at him incredulously. “Oh, I don’t know, being the coach driver, I thought you’d have some idea of where you’d driven us to. Although, I don’t know why I should assume that when you’ve managed to run out of petrol getting us from A to B.”

“First of all, it’s diesel,” Whizzer corrected him, “And second of all, I haven’t been in the job very long.”

“Yeah it shows,” he sneered, “And judging by tonight you won’t be in it much longer.”

Marvin edged closer to the man who scowled down at him. “Yeah, that’s right, pick on the poor, uneducated coach driver who’s only trying his best to sort things out!” 

Their faces were inches from each other and Marvin was horrified at how he started to think that the man was actually quite pretty. His hair looked soft and flopped gently above his sparkling brown eyes. Not to mention his flawless complexion and his pink lips that Marvin started to want all over his body and he unconsciously started leaning in and- 

“Let’s just split up and meet back here later,” Charlotte decided, standing in between the two men, and Marvin was thankful because he had no idea what just came over him and was about to make a terrible fool of himself. This trip really was turning out to be a nightmare. 

\----------

Whizzer decided to follow Marvin around, and Marvin was okay with that. 

Not because he thought that Whizzer was attractive. No, definitively not. More because he liked arguing with the other man, and Marvin would easily admit that out of all the lesser passions, he liked fighting most. 

“It’s kind of spooky how there’s only a few people working here right now, isn’t it?” Whizzer said. 

“What’s spooky is that all of them are assholes who aren’t giving us any sort of help,” Marvin snapped. 

“What if we get murdered or something? There’d be no witnesses if we got stabbed or anything right now,” The man pondered.

“I’ll be the one doing the stabbing if you don’t shut up,” He snarled. Whizzer giggled but did actually shut up. At least, for a couple of minutes.

As they walked Marvin found his mind thinking about the man at his side, much to his annoyance. He wondered firstly, if he was gay. There was a definite chance he could be, what straight man would be wearing a pink polo shirt like that? Unless he was just very secure in his sexuality. Oh God, Marvin really didn’t know. Even if he was gay, would he let Marvin drag him into the bathroom for a blowjob? Not that he would want to do that with Whizzer Brown obviously. But hypothetically. 

“Do you think we could go to the furniture store and crash out on a bed there?” The man in question asked.

“What? No!” Marvin exclaimed, “You can’t just go to sleep in a fucking furniture store it’s not a hotel!” 

Whizzer just shrugged his shoulders. “So, Mr Marvin, what made you become a teacher if you hate kids so much?”

“I wanted to teach drama at college. However, the only jobs I could get were in middle schools,” He huffed.

“Tough break. It could be worse though. I didn’t even finish high school, so this is the only job I could get.” 

“Do you hate it a lot?” Marvin asked.

“Nah. I actually get a lot of guys numbers while doing this job so it’s not terrible. I guess that’s mostly out of surprise that I’m very pretty for a coach driver though,”

Marvin involuntarily stopped walking and stared at the other man. 

“Hm? Oh God don’t tell me you a homophobe as well,” He groaned. 

“What? No- No!” Marvin defended himself, “I am too. Gay, I mean.” And he cringed at how stupid he sounded and at how he was just easily outing himself to a stranger who he was supposed to hate when it took him years to come out to his wife and son. 

“Really?” Whizzer’s eyebrow arched in curiosity, “No boyfriend or anything? What am I saying? You’re an asshole of course you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“It’s hard to meet guys when you spend all your time either in school or looking after your son,” Marvin protested. 

“Well, you’ve met a guy today,” Whizzer looked at him suggestively and Marvin’s face heated up. He didn’t even have the strength to pretend to argue when Whizzer pulled him towards the bathroom.

\----------

As Whizzer was about to drag him into the men’s bathroom, the door to the female’s bathroom opposite them flung open and Cordelia and Charlotte bustled out of there, clinging to each other and giggling, both of their clothes rumpled and their hair messed up. Both of them stopped dead however when they see the other couple.

“Oh. Marvin, Mr Brown. I didn’t expect to see you here,” Cordelia smiled nervously. 

“Obviously not,” Marvin retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’d, uh, be grateful if you didn’t mention this to anybody,” Charlotte added.

Whizzer snorted, “What the hell do you think we’re here for?” 

Cordelia let out a little “Oh,” and Marvin turned bright red. Charlotte, however, just laughed and promised not to tell if they don’t, before taking Cordelia by the hand and leaving. 

Whizzer wasted no time after they left pulling Marvin into the bathroom and shoving him up against the wall. Marvin attempted to protest the fact that they weren’t even in a stall, but he completely lost his ability to speak as Whizzer roughly pulled his slacks down to the ground. 

“Just so we’re 100 percent clear right now, I’m about to give you a blowjob,” Whizzer stated.

“I know that,” Marvin scoffed.

“Just in case you wanted to back out,” the younger shrugged, before beginning to kiss and lick up Marvin’s thigh. 

His hands grasped at Whizzer’s soft hair as the man beneath him pulled down his underwear, and Marvin kind of wished he’d worn a nicer pair but hey, how was he to know he’d be getting a blowjob today? Whizzer continued to suck and bite gently at his skin as his boxers hit the floor and Marvin heard himself whine out: “Please.” He hated how pathetic he sounded, but it payed off as Whizzer answered his plea by taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

Marvin gasped and looked down at the pretty boy who looked positively stunning with his mouth stretched around him. Whizzer moved one hand to touch whatever he wasn’t getting with his mouth as he began to bob his head enthusiastically. His other hand snaked into his own pants to jerk himself off while sucking on the older man. Marvin involuntarily thrust his hips forward with pleasure, accidentally choking the boy slightly. He stilled, staring at Whizzer to see any signs of discomfort, but he merely looked up at Marvin with his pretty eyes, showing no sign of slowing down. So, Marvin thrust again. 

He bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood, trying to muffle the groans and cries that Whizzer was causing. Of course, it didn’t really stop any noise from coming out of his mouth, so Marvin was forced to listen to his own embarrassing whines along with the obscene sucking and choking noises emanating from the young man underneath him. He started to murmur praise to Whizzer, telling him how good he was and how pretty he looked. All that pointless crap that normally meant nothing, but let God strike him down where he stands if he didn’t mean every single word he was cooing towards Whizzer, who was humming contentedly around his cock. 

Whizzer moaned particularly loudly when Marvin yanked his hair after one particularly hard suck, which caused the older man to decide to keep his grip strong as he thrust indelicately into Whizzer’s face. 

“You look so pretty like this Whizzer,” Marvin sighed, throwing his head back against the bathroom wall. 

Whizzer pulled off his cock for a moment, breathing heavily and spit coming out of the corners of his mouth. “You’re too kind,” he teased sarcastically, before diving right back into his task. 

Marvin scrunched his eyes closed and tightened his grip on Whizzer’s hair as he approached his orgasm. “Fuck, Whizzer I’m gonna cum,” he cried out, thrusting harshly into the boy’s mouth a few last times before coming right down Whizzer’s throat. 

Whizzer swallowed expertly and effortlessly, leaving no evidence of Marvin’s cum anywhere on himself or the surrounding area. His hips began to stutter and his cock became sensitive as he rode out his orgasm against Whizzer’s face. He was a little upset that his eyes hadn’t been open to see Whizzer swallow his load, but the pleasure had just been too damn much. 

Letting go of Whizzer’s hair, Marvin felt his whole body relax, his breathing heavy in the aftermath of his climax. He watched as Whizzer pulled away from his cock and checked his phone nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened.

“Hey!” Whizzer exclaimed, “I’ve got signal in here!” 

And he began to type in the number of his boss to get some diesel sent over to them.

“Will you phone the school too?” Marvin added weakly, “Let them know a coachful of kids haven’t gone missing?” 

\----------

“Well kids, thanks to Mr Brown here we’ve got petrol,” Marvin announced as they wandered back over to the coach. 

“It’s diesel. Not petrol,” Whizzer corrected him smarmily. Marvin didn’t even have the effort to argue back, knowing that after that blowjob Whizzer had all the power over him. And as they clamoured back onto the coach Marvin plucked up the courage to ask: “Can I see you again?”

Whizzer laughed, “So long as you promise to never say petrol around me again,”

“Deal,” Marvin answered, far too hastily.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I didn't know how to end this? 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @kuraagins


End file.
